dtmfandomcom-20200213-history
Nürburgring 2013
The served as the seventh round of the 2013 DTM Championship, staged on a short version of the .'2013 DTM calendar', gpupdate.net, (JHED Media B.V., 2013), http://www.gpupdate.net/en/calendar/189/2013-dtm-calendar/, (Accessed 26/10/2015) Held two weeks after the DTM's visit to Moscow, the Nurburgring was to have the last break in the Series calendar before the final run to the season finale. Having been denied victory at the Norisring, Robert Wickens rose from seventh on the grid to win his first DTM race for Mercedes. Augusto Farfus had started on pole but was ultimately left to settle for second, while Christian Vietoris claimed third. Mike Rockenfeller finished fourth to extend his Championship lead, and finish as the best Audi driver. Background Mike Rockenfeller headed to his home race with a 27 point lead over Bruno Spengler at the head of the DTM Championship of 2013. Gary Paffett and Christian Vietoris were seperated by a point in their battle for third, with Augusto Farfus returning to the top five in the Championship in Moscow. managed to break into the top ten for the first time all season with a podium in the previous round, while Adrien Tambay had scored for the first time, leaving three drivers yet to score. HWA Team II led the Teams' Championship having been the only team to so far break the 100 point barrier in 2013. Phoenix Racing, meanwhile, had moved up to second in the Championship, overtaking BMW Team Schnitzer as both began to catch the leaders. All eleven teams had scored in 2013, while BMW broke through the 200 point mark, with Audi drawing in Mercedes for second. Entries Below is the entry list for the : Qualifying A warm mid-August afternoon played host the DTM qualifying session at the , with very little likelihood of a Russian President making a fly pass.'FARFUS AND WITTMANN ON THE FRONT ROW OF THE GRID IN THE EIFEL', dtm.com, (ITR e.V., 17/08/2013), http://www.dtm.com/en/news/farfus-and-wittmann-front-row-grid-eifel-2013-08-17.html, (Accessed 18/12/2015) That meant that the qualifying session would follow the now familiar four part knock out system, with six cars being eliminated in the first three segments, before the final four drivers fought for pole. Q1 Roberto Merhi left the pitlane first to signal the start of the session, although it was Championship leader Mike Rockenfeller who set the pace. Gary Paffett also seemed to be on the pace, before Miguel Molina went top and broke the 1:24.000 barrier. Robert Wickens and Rockenfeller were the next men to spend time at the top, although it was Marco Wittmann who topped the times at the halfway point in the session. As usual, the second half of the session proved the most frantic as all 22 drivers attempted to improve their earlier times. One of those men was Filipe Albuquerque, who just managed to get into the safe zone with his final lap, before being pushed out as others completed their laps. Joining him on the sidelines were stable mate Timo Scheider, as well as Merhi for Mercedes, and three BMWs in Martin Tomczyk, Andy Priaulx and Dirk Werner. Q2 First man to set a time in Q2 was Jamie Green, although his first lap was edged out by Christian Vietoris soon after. Next man to go top was Edoardo Mortara, who held that position through the halfway point in the session, only to be toppled by Vietoris with three minutes to go. They remained 1-2 until the end, as Rockenfeller, Green, Timo Glock, Adrien Tambay, Pascal Wehrlein and Joey Hand fell by the wayside. Q3 The final elimination round of the session saw Mortara streak onto the circuit first, the Italian going on to set the early pace. Wittmann bested his time shortly before the halfway point, and remained fastest to get through into the pole shootout. Joining him were Augusto Farfus, Molina and Mortara, after Vietoris, who had set the fastest time of the weekend to set the pace in Q2, failed to match his earlier pace. Pole Shootout Mortara was the first man to go for a pole run, although an error affected lap saw him drop out of contention before the others had even started their attempts. Molina was next, knocking Mortara to second only to be beaten by Farfus, who completed a lap just a fraction of a second slower than Vietoris' Q2 time. Wittmann was the last man onto the circuit, searching for his first pole in the DTM, but would have to settle for second, only narrowly beating Molina's time. Post-Qualifying Race Report Results The second race final result is displayed below: Milestones Standings Mike Rockenfeller continued to extend his lead in the DTM Championship, as Bruno Spengler fell to fourth from second. Christian Vietoris and Robert Wickens leapt ahead of the Canadian as the two Mercedes Junior Drivers led the Mercedes challenge. Augusto Farfus moved to within a point of his stable mate Spengler, as Gary Paffett fell to sixth from third. Martin Tomczyk and Miguel Molina had become the latest men to add their name to the scorers list, leaving Filipe Albuquerque as the only non-scorer in the field. HWA Team II extended their lead in the Teams' Championship, pulling over 30 points clear of Phoenix Racing in second. The first BMW backed team remained BMW Team Schnitzer, but BMW Team RBM had closed to within a point of them, as the top four broke away from the pack. BMW themselves remained at the top of the Brands' Championship, just staying ahead of Mercedes, as Audi lost ground again. Only point scoring drivers and teams are shown. References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Nürburgring Category:Races Category:2013 Races